1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to survival apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved survival kit apparatus wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use and may be effectively opened to provide access to survival components therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of survival apparatus is well known in the prior art. Prior devices have frequently been of expansive and awkward construction to limit their adaptability as necessary portable units. Furthermore, these devices when of appropriate size have failed to provide adequate components in life saving situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,455 to Peterson sets forth an inflatable signal balloon illustrating the use of a valve inflation container, but has failed to provide the tether line holding means wherein the inflation balloon of the Peterson device utilizes an unsupported reel, as opposed to the instant invention providing securement of the reel structure in an easily graspable and manipulatable securement holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,181 to Collins sets forth an inflation container in combination with a signal balloon of an organization securable within a belt arrangement, but as in other prior art devices fails to provide the necessary survival kit components as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,531 to Rossi sets forth an inflatable signal device utilizing an adapter to fill an associated balloon with a further adapter to enable flow of gas from a supply tank. The instant invention is of interest relative to the inflation of a balloon, but falls short in the details of providing appropriate survival components as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,466 to Crissman sets forth a location indicating device provided with an inflatable balloon and a self-contained spool of tether line and is of interest relative to the use of tether lines secured, not to the container, but to a grasping device axially extending from the container to enable the balloon to be secured to a ground anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,456 to Forward sets forth a balloon distress marker wherein the balloon includes unique organization in the inflation of the balloon, but as in other prior art devices has failed to set forth the appropriate tether line mounting structure as well as the survival kit components as set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved survival kit apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.